


secret between us (misa x L)

by ZaddyTeethz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amane Misa Deserves Better, Bottom L (Death Note), F/M, Femdom, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Kinky, Lowercase, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pegging, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Some Plot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaddyTeethz/pseuds/ZaddyTeethz
Summary: its night time everyone's asleep. well everyone except misa and L, you see the two of them were working on the kira case together but as everyone slowly went to their beds and it was just L and misa together, things started to get very, very awkward. the two of them talked but that soon turned, spicy to say the least.but this can stay between them.right?
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

mogi stands up with a yawn "i think im gonna call it a night" he stretches his arms infront of him. "already?" misa whined "you cant leave me alone with him!" she pointed a L who wasn't paying attention to them. "its almost 2 am you guys should probably go to bed too" he slowly walks twords the door heading to their rooms, "it is not!" she pauses to check her phone "its only 1:30!!" he sighed "listen im tired, how am i supposed to get work done if i dont get any sleep?!" he had finally made it to the door, he closed it before misa could put in another comment.

"traitor!" she huffed as she pushed herself further into her seat. well isn't this just great she's stuck all alone with L, the person trying to catch her and her boyfriend. not to mention he has awful manors! seriously is it that hard to put on some damn shoes.

"i guess its just the two of us then" L stated blankly, "huh" misa sat up right at the sound forcing her out of her thoughts "yeah i guess so..." it was hard to tell if when she said that if there was annoyance in her tone, maybe sarcasm, well that doesn't matter because L definitely didn't pick up on it, he never picked up and those sorts of things.

Lisa adjusted in her seat, she was uncomfortable, maybe it was her black thigh high socks, now that she thought about it they were a bit too tight around her thighs, maybe it was the corset she was wearing, she made sure not to tie it up too tight, so that must not be it, maybe it's the band t-shirt she was wearing, the fabric was a little itchy plus it always folded funny underneath her corset. maybe it was her hair, maybe she tied it up too tight maybe she kept her pigtails in for too long, even if that's not the reason for uncomfortableness she decided to take her hair down placing the two hair ties on her wrist. even if it wasn't the reason she had no one to impress so who is to care she didn't look her best. 

"hey can you come look at this" L was sitting at his usual spot infront of a computer. he had several coffee cups infront of him and wrappers from candy scattered everywhere. misa hummed a yes to him as she pulled a seat up to him and glanced onto his computer.

"i believe that kira may have ha-" she stopped focusing on what he was saying, it was the usual crap about catching kira so it didn't interest her much, something she found more interesting was L she never really had the chance to look at him up close, nor did she really want to, he wore the same clothes everyday and to be honest she wasn't sure if he ever showered. but looking at him up close, he didn't look dirty, no he looked clean besides his somewhat greasy hair, his most noticable feature is definitely his eyes, dark and large his eyes always held this somewhat bored expression, but right under those bored eyes was dark heavy under eye bags, they were so dark from a distance it looks as if he smudged eyeliner under his eyes, but this wasn't eyeliner, she had known that for sure, she had seen the amount of all nighters he'd have in a row, the determination he had it almost impressed misa but of course in the end she would never support L, i mean he was trying to catch her beloved light!! she could never respect someone who would want to hurt her light. 

"-so what do you think?" L turned to misa and looked her straight in the eyes.

"i-uh huh?" misa just realized she completely ignored all of what he had just said, and to make it worse he had to ask her a question! 

"you weren't paying attention at all were you?" he said looking somewhat annoyed. she didn't say anything back other then a dry chuckle. 

"you know you should really use you brain sometimes" he said and then flicked her on the forehead.

"ow!"


	2. Chapter 2

"ow!" misa rubbed the part of her forehead that L had flicked. "what was that for?!" why was he always so mean to her? she hadn't done anything to him, well... she did call him a pervert... and a stalker, but that was in the past! 

L looked back at his computer sighing "you should go to bed you'll be of no help" misa stood up removing her hand from her forehead "what do you mean no help?! im plenty help!" she placed her hands on her hips as she yelled at him. she realized how dumb she looked yelling at him, especially with how late it was, she should probably keep her voice down, she shook that thought out of her head and held her confidence. she crossed her arms infront of her chest and shifted her weight onto he back leg.

L looked at her his face blank, he was probably annoyed though he just wasn't showing it. "if your so much help why dont you go get me a coffee" he turned his attention back to his computer typing something, who knows what.

misa plopped back down into her chair "you have legs go get it yourself!" she adjusted her stockings. "i thought you were helpful" the sarcasm was there but no tone in what he said, understanding him was such a challenge sometimes but you get used to it after awhile.

misa groaned "ugh fine!" she stood up and stomped over to the coffee machine, she was mumbling to herself something about L being a lazy jerk and how she cant stand him. 

"i can hear you" L yelled from the other room, misa jumped not expecting him to say anything, she stuck her tongue out towards him but soon realized that he couldn't see her. she finished making the coffee in silence somewhat embarrassed in herself.

she walked back over too her and Ls seats and placed the coffee infront of him "here you go your royal highness" she said sarcastically after placing the cup down she dropped into her seat "thank you" he mumbled as he pulled the cup closer to him. L started dropping sugar cube after sugar cube into the cup. misa made a face of disgust as she watched.

"you know i like sweet things too but you take it to a whole new level" she almost gagged at the sugar struggling to melt into the coffee, it was essentially just a cup of sugar with a hint of coffee at this point.

"so have you figured anything out" L picks up his coffee and takes a sip. "what do you mean?" she leans closer to him watching him take the sip from his cup, well more like a gulp he almost finishes half the cup in one sip. he places the cup down onto the desk. "this whole time you've been doing nothing?" he turns twords her "the people who have gone to sleep hours before you have still been far more productive then you" he groans as he leans back in seat as far as he can since he's more squatting in his chair then sitting.  
"you should just leave at this point you've been of no use" he turns away from misa. misa looks at him offended "I'll prove to you im useful!" she stands up and sits in a different seat and opens up her laptop "just you wait!" she starts aggressively typing on her keyboard. L sighs as he continues what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is my first time writing on ao3 i would appreciate some constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update ill try to stay on this to not let that happen again!

some time had passed of the two of them sitting silently doing their own work, until....

"holy crap" L said as he leaned closer to his computer, misa sat up looking at him surprised "what, what happened?" misa stood up and sped walked over too him. she leaned over him, both hands holding herself up against the table. "look at this" L reached over to the key board going back in the video he had playing. 

"play that again" misa put more pressure onto the palms of her hands as she leaned forward her several necklaces jingling as she moved. this is what she needed the evidence that she can use to push the main suspect off of her and light, she just had too convince L too look into this more.

"thats gotta be it" she looked over too L "he has to be kira look at him!" she played the video back and paused at the exact moment the both of them were so on edge about.

L was hardly paying attention to the evidence anymore, misa was close, way too close. her necklaces would occasionally bump into his cheek as she breathed and right now she had her whole chest practically shoved into his face. 

"uh, yeahh..." he said dragging out the yeah, his eyes were looking up and down frantically, should he be polite and not look? but they were right there! litteraly right infront of his face, how could he not look? and without thinking he was looking directly at them face red.

misa looked at him confused, what was his problem? it took her a few seconds to notice how red his face was, not long after that he was looking down, piecing together all the pieces she realized what he was doing "ew! whats wrong with you!?" she quickly crossed her arms over chest while yelling at him "you're such a perv!" her face was now a bright red matching L's.

L looked away trying to not seem embarrassed, spoiler alert it wasn't working, "well whatd you expect!" misa scoffed at him "whats that supposed to mean?" she was still hugging herself out of embarrassment. "you were practically shoving them in my face!"

"oh was i now?!" she said unfolding her arms and lean forward "y'know what," misa pulled her arms closer to her chest squeezing them together "- I'll show you 'shoving them in your face'!" misa quickly leaned forward till her chest was completely covering L's face

"how'd you like that" misa pushed herself forward onto L till she could feel L's nose pushed against her ribcage. she couldn't hear L only muffled groans as he tried to push her off of him.

eventually L found misa's arms and grabbed her by her wrists shoving her off of him, but with the momentum of him pushing her he ended up pulling himself off of his chair. 

for a moment all misa could see was black from hitting her head on the floor, once her vision came back she could see the situation they ended up in.


End file.
